starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Beta Squadron
Beta Squadron, also known as the Walking Dead, was a Terran Confederacy military unit consisting of multiple divisions. Not as well known as Alpha or Omega Squadron, Beta Squadron is the primary R&D/Emergency Rescue/Calvary Squadron. The Squadron motto is "Let's Beta Test" and its color is green. It is the largest squadron in the history of the Terran Military. New technologies and troops are usually sent to Beta Squadron for field testing and approval. History Early Function At the beginning of the Confederacy there were few rebellions, so the military was mainly used in scouting new resource rich worlds and research. Alpha Squadron spearheaded nearly every planet known to the Terrans of the Koprulu Sector. Once they finished preliminary tests, the government sent in Beta Squadron to do more detailed examinations for science, civilian, and military applications. Testing Experiential Technologies Before the Confederacy bought Military Hardware from businesses, the products had to have the seal of approval from Beta Squadron first. When the creation of the prototype CMC Powered Combat Suit came out, Beta Squadron was the first to utilize these new suits in some of the most extreme conditions. About half of the squadron died during the initial field tests due to flaws in the design, but that is why it is called "Beta Testing". After hammering out most of the bugs, the first functional CMC Armor model was okayed by the head of Beta Squadron. When the first series of Gauss Rifles came out, Beta Squadron eagerly tried out the new toys. There were some jamming, misfires, and friendly fire incidents in the initial testing. The prototype rifles functioned well in most targeting sessions, but where prone to breaking under the strain of power transferred from the CMC Armor. After several attempts, Beta Squadron found an acceptable model to standardize for the military. The Goliath walker prototype was first piloted by a member of Beta Squadron. During the first field-test, the pilot had trouble steering the giant suit and killed some unfortunate technicians who were too close to the robot. Despite this, the military ordered Beta Squadron to continue working out the bugs until a working model could be made. Once this was done, the Goliath Walkers were shipped into production. Criminal/Clone Members As rebellions began to stir, the Confederacy faced some problems in getting more manpower. Once neural resocialization was "perfected", criminals were sent to Beta Squadron for basic training. This was mainly due to the fact that the criminals lacked the discipline of regular Marines and that Beta Squadron had the highest death rate compared to the other Squadrons (Red Dwarf: CANARIES). They were meant as cannon fodder until the military could reorganize and built up their forces. Despite the re-soc criminal program, the military still did not have enough manpower to handle the uprisings. So experimental cloning was used to fill the gap in power. Beta Squadron was jam-packed with clone troopers to help back-up the more experienced/valuable Squadrons whenever asked. As rebellions started to die down and the cloning program ceased, Beta Squadron was left with less than 8% of the 40,000 clone/criminal troops it had in the beginning. Beta Squadron was redirected to R&D and rescue functions. Terran Dominion After Emperor Arcturus Mengsk took over the Colonies, Beta Squadron was reset to its cavalry function supporting Dominion troops wherever they where. When Project Trojan began, all the new super-soldiers were sent to Beta Squadron to be used as cannon fodder in suicide missions. Even now they have the highest death rate in the entire Dominion marine corps. As new alien-based technology is created, Beta Squadron is always the first inline to field-test these experiential gadgets before giving the seal of approval. Percentage Overview Terran Confederacy *20% Enlisted Marines, Pilots, Medics, and Scientists *15% College/University Students (experience and money) *25% Re-Soc Convicts *40% Clone Troopers Total: ~3,500,000 Terran Dominion *5% Enlisted Marines, Pilots, Medics, and Scientists *5% College/University Students (experience and money) *10% Re-Soc Convicts *80% Trojans Total: ~400,000,000 Notable Beta Tests *The first CMC Powered suit - Approved *The prototype Gauss Rifle - Approved *The prototype Goliath walker - Approved *The prototype Wyrm fighter/walker - Approved *The prototype Class-3 cyberarm - Approved (for commercial use) *The D-4 charge - Failed (too sensitive; similar to nitroglycerin) *The D-6 charge - Approved (notabily used during the Guild Wars) *The D-8 charge - Approved *The TF-Predator - Failed (all data lost when research installation became overriden with Zerg) *The TF-Mine Drone - Failed (cloaking system failed due to size and power requirements) *The TF-Targeting Drone - Failed (multiple weapons systems could not synchonize with Drone's A.I.) Category:Terran Organizations